<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[日和索/罗索 R]解药 (有GB注意 by Unknown01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145563">[日和索/罗索 R]解药 (有GB注意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01'>Unknown01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp，双性藻，和之国背景，小罗没有独自去救船员的情况。 前半段是罗索为互相喜欢的炮友为前提的日和索，是有唧唧的妹妹上小藻......然后是吃醋的小罗惩罚小藻。可能dirty talk比较多。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[日和索/罗索 R]解药 (有GB注意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花之都郊外，刚刚解决完大蛇十二个忍者的索隆正大刺刺躺在阎魔殿外的地板上喘着气。大量的体力消耗让他此刻只想张着腿将体重全数分予地面好让自己轻松一些。</p><p>奇怪的是，随着时间过去却并未感到体力有所恢复，反倒是身上没有由来的渐渐燥热起来。日和正坐在一旁，因此本就露出大片胸膛的他已经没法再靠减少衣物来寻求舒适了，总不好在女人面前真的袒胸露乳赤身裸体......</p><p>“唔......”</p><p>一旁的日和突然发出一声模糊的呻吟，惊得索隆顾不上无力感立刻坐起来查看她的情况——日和低着头，呼吸急促，脸和露在衣服外的部位泛着不正常的潮红。</p><p>“笨蛋！喂......回答我！你怎么了？能听得到吧？！”</p><p>“嗯......索隆十郎先生，我没事的。”日和艰难地抬头看向他，像是极力忍耐着什么，平日摄人心魄的眼里含着泪水，配合上布满红霞的脸庞更是楚楚可怜扣人心弦，“只是......有点难受。不知为何，身体变得很热。”</p><p>索隆大概能猜到发生了什么。应该是刚刚那些忍者里有人趁他们不备用了类似媚药的东西。该死，真是下三滥。</p><p>实际上，药效在他身上也开始发作了。燥热感直冲下身，阴茎已经抬头了，而在阴茎后头的，那道鲜少有人知道的奇异的肉缝里也开始变得空虚难耐，想要被炽热的硬物填满——应该是已经开始有水在流出来了。</p><p>对面日和像是随时要哭出来的样子，脸上和已经布满汗水，正急促地大口喘着气。实在惹人心疼。</p><p>“你太难受的话就把衣服脱了吧，我转过去不看你。或者你去里面，我呆在外面。”隆强忍着紊乱的呼吸试图安抚日和，言下之意也是希望能快点各自解决。</p><p>“索隆十郎先生是好人，如果不嫌弃日和的话......”美丽的公主已经脱去了和服厚重的外套，稍微松开了一些腰带和衣领，像是下定了决心一般向来自海外的剑士提出邀请。日和本就美得惊为天人，这样的请求几乎没有男人能够拒绝吧。</p><p>偏偏索隆有着双性的身体，刚独自出海的时候便被人破了处，性欲虽然算不上有多强，却从此习惯了靠男人解决欲望，早已对抱女人失去兴趣。</p><p>“我不和女人做。”剑士脱口而出，随后又像是感觉到这样拒绝的不妥，又开口道，“只是因为我是双性人，习惯被男人抱了......你要替我保密啊。”</p><p>“呜......索隆十郎先生真是个温柔的人。其实......我也和索隆先生一样！我......我也可以让索隆先生舒服的！虽然还没有尝试过......”日和真诚地看着索隆，水汪汪的眼睛满怀期待，脸上也不知道是媚药造成的潮红亦或是出于心动的红晕。她忍不住掀开了和服的下摆，露出已经抬头的委实不小的阴茎，该说不愧是优秀的血脉吗......柱头和柱身颜色还很粉嫩，如果还没人知道知道这个秘密的话，或许是还从未使用过的性器。</p><p>那阴茎微微颤动着，像是宣告着自己不容小觑的存在感。索隆身下的肉穴本就蠢蠢欲动，在看到渴求的东西之后更是兴奋地不断吐出热液，催促着主人快点将那炽热的肉棒拆吃入腹好满足这抓心挠肺的巨大空虚感。日和的意思也很好明白，她现在很难受，需要有人帮她解决这陌生的欲望。而实际上自己又何尝不想得到满足，只是想到这段时间在潜艇上和同盟船长的性事......虽然他还没有下定决心表白，但果然还是一厢情愿地只想和特拉男做了。</p><p>“索隆先生......？对不起！让你困扰了吧！我真是......一点都不矜持！”得不到回应，日和窘迫得开始低头道起歉来，委屈的眼泪在眼眶打转却像是怕更加被讨厌一般强忍着不让它们掉落。</p><p>“笨、笨蛋！和你没关系......是我自己的事！”平时看起来大大咧咧的剑士实际上也是见不得女人哭的，看样子日和是误会了什么“......算了，我帮你用嘴解决吧。”</p><p>像是害怕事情变得更复杂一般，索隆干脆地含上了日和的阴茎。与以往那些男人带着侵略性气味的狰狞性器不同，属于女子的性器干净清爽，却也结结实实撑满了他的口腔，并且在被含进嘴里之后变得更粗更硬了。剑士熟练地舔弄着口中的硬物，舌头配合着口腔内壁又吸又舔想要快点完成任务，泽泽的水声配合两人粗重的喘息更是让人脸红心跳。</p><p>渐渐的，像是被欲望驱使，索隆舔得越发情动。嘴里的东西又大又硬，好想让下面也能含进去，顶到深处解决这没法抑制的痒......</p><p>“唔......索隆先生现在的表情好色情......”日和看着埋头在自己腿间努力吞吐的男人忍不住伸手抚摸他线条凌厉的脸庞，这样一张脸上却有着精致的双眼皮和长睫毛。索隆先生真是有着不得了的魅力啊......</p><p>“......咕唔......你来说这话......唔......不太合适吧！”索隆微微抬起尚好的那只眼睛睨了她一眼，含糊不清地回应。<br/>“哈啊......不愧是三刀流的索隆先生！这样都可以说话吗......好厉害嘴巴好灵活！”</p><p>“？！”男人又惊讶又羞耻，吐出嘴里的性器羞愤地瞪着日和，“笨蛋！你说什么呢！等等，你怎么体温还是这么高......而且一点要泻的感觉都没有吗？”</p><p>“......嗯......还是，很热很难受。”少女不好意思地垂下头，还带着些许委屈可怜，“呜对不起！明明索隆先生都这样牺牲自己帮我了......”</p><p>索隆神色凝重起来。这些该死的家伙到底用了什么，效果居然这么强劲吗。日和的体温高得异常，再这样下去得不到解决难说会不会有什么不好的后果......而且，他自己的忍耐也差不多快到极限了！</p><p>“......自己还走得动吗？进来吧，我帮你。”这种情况，特拉男那家伙应该可以理解吧？不过和他也只是会做爱而已，说不定他也根本不会在意这种事。</p><p>轻轻留下这句话，绿色的身影就迅速闪进了阎魔堂的门里。反应过来的日和急急忙忙强撑着走进那扇门，映入眼帘的景象让她几乎呼吸一窒——身材漂亮壮硕的剑士撩开了和服的下摆，那里什么都没穿。两条覆满肌肉的大腿自行屈起向外大开，露出已经翘起的阴茎下的逼穴，三根手指正在那湿润的穴中进出扩张，有几滴溢出的淫水已经沿着股缝滑落到地板上留下深色的水渍。</p><p>不知是不是错觉，感觉下身更加涨得难受了。</p><p>索隆抬起头招呼她过去，闭着一只眼的脸上依然是平日那样淡漠又不卑不亢的神情，仿佛只是刚刚睡醒的冷酷剑士，只有泛红的两颊能让人看出一点端倪。</p><p>“你趴上来吧......这样应该不会压到你，直接进来就好。”</p><p>“嗯、嗯！”索隆先生可真是比学习过怎么笼络人心的游廊女子们还要懂得怎么让男人血脉喷张啊，看起来甚至不是刻意的，也难怪会被男人纠缠。</p><p>像是怕这满室春色被人看了去，日和先是小心翼翼关上门再走近了正雌伏在地上的男人。索隆还是要比自己身材高大很多的，她轻轻趴上温热的胸膛，忍住了想要亲吻那人嘴唇的冲动，转而揉捏起他饱满挺翘的乳肉。索隆先生应该不会喜欢被我亲吻吧。</p><p>“唔......干嘛......你不是也有！倒是......还不进来吗！”</p><p>“索隆先生的，比我还要大呢。真是色情的身体啊......”娇小的女子笑了起来，翻身骑上索隆的肚子又俯下身子将炽热的阴茎慢慢推进了那条湿漉漉的缝。硬挺被水淋淋的温暖腔壁包围，能感觉到这里已经空虚多时了，随着缓缓推进那些嫩肉像是有生命般紧紧吸附上来要与她缠绵，日和忍不住开始动起来。</p><p>“啊......索隆先生里面好舒服，紧紧咬着我不放呢。呜呜......好幸福！”</p><p>“哈啊！突然就......动起来了！唔嗯......你这家伙说话怎么总是这么奇怪！啊啊——！”<br/>“唔啊......好硬！好舒服......唔唔......”</p><p>“索隆先生喜欢这样吗！呼......那我会努力让你舒服的！”</p><p>“等、等下！那里是......啊啊......不要肏子宫唔！”</p><p>索隆本以为身为女子的日和虽然也和自己一样天生双性但应该没有多少体力才对，却没想到他也被这样纤细的手腕抓着狠狠肏了许久，简直像是优秀基因要繁衍的强大本能一样每一次都霸道地直冲宫口，等到日和第一次释放在自己身体里他也已经满足地射过了。</p><p>“呼......可以了吗。应该不会再难受了吧？”剑士撑起上半身喘着气问道。</p><p>身上的人慢慢退了出来，但那火热的性器立刻又肉眼可见地硬挺起来。</p><p>“索隆先生......好舒服！我们，换个姿势做吧？”日和满怀期待地看着他，就差在脸上写上再来一次了。</p><p>“......女人也好，结果只要是有唧唧的生物都一个样子吗。”索隆只得无奈地转过身抬起屁股，“真拿你没办法......”虽然自己也有爽到就是了。</p><p>“抱歉啦。因为索隆先生实在是太让人没法停下了！要进来啦......”日和抱上索隆的腰又开始了新一轮的攻势。</p><p>结果最后在阎魔殿又被日和抱着腰要了两回，谁知道她身为女人居然有这么好的体力以及不知餍足。中间索隆实在是被肏得有些失控，想要往前爬逃离这种失神的状态却感觉腰部被抱紧了，从身后传来幽怨的声音，一句颤抖的“索隆先生对不起我还是难受”便让他又放弃了挣扎，任凭美女肏弄。</p><p>日和这样的美女，大部分人可能是真的无福消受吧。累得闭上眼睛前他不禁这样想。</p><p>待到他再睁开眼，便发现日和正趴在他身上睡得香甜。身上很清爽，也包上了纱布，应该是自己睡着以后日和做的吧。只是，肚子里还是能感觉到有不少精液，虽说自己的体质并不容易怀孕，但也不是全无可能，保险起见还是要全部拿出来吧。但这个深度......也只能拜托那家伙了吧。希望特拉男不要生气才好。</p><p>++</p><p>实际上罗不在意索隆是不可能的。当日和挂在索隆身上两人一起冲进来的时候，敏感的女子便感受到一束实在算不上客气的视线在自己和索隆身上来回扫视。而后便知道那视线正是来自还素未谋面的红心海贼团团长特拉法尔加·罗。</p><p>索隆当家的身上的气味不对，这几天怕是和这和之国的公主有过亲密接触。罗不禁皱了皱眉头。</p><p>待到众人商议完已经是夜半三更，在外一向习惯坐着休息的罗被几天没见的剑士拉到了屋外的林中，两人刚刚被树林遮住身影索隆便急不可耐地贴了上来，将嘴唇送上与他激烈交缠。罗没有拒绝，却也没有什么回应，只是漠然地配合索隆少见的主动。绿头发的男人顺着他的脖子一路亲吻向下，终于，脸贴上了他的腰带。再往下，便是他的性器了。究竟发生了什么会让索隆当家的这样反常地讨好自己......</p><p>罗伸手捏住了跪在地上想要继续掀开衣摆为他口交的剑士的下巴。低头凑近那张扰乱他心情的脸庞，“索隆当家的，你究竟想说什么？最好不要是什么会让我生气的事。”</p><p>既然罗这样直白地问了，索隆也就不再遮遮掩掩：“肚子里......被射满了......是日和的......我不想怀孕，特拉男。”</p><p>虽然想过索隆和那位公主亦或是别人做爱了，却没想到会是这种程度。甚至还不知廉耻地来找自己帮他把别人的精液取出来，就算他们并没有确认关系，但现在把他当做什么，用过就丢的按摩棒再外加紧急避孕药吗？生气又胸闷的感觉席卷了他的全身，明明也没把这段关系放在心上......照理说只是做炮友的话不是刚好和他的意吗，可现在为什么......</p><p>罗还是冷着脸松开了索隆的下巴，开口就是被气笑了的样子：“到要给别人生孩子了才想到来找我。该说你还真是受欢迎吗？又是高大的和之国第一美男子剑士又是公主的，还刚巧都是能肏你的角色。还真是天性淫荡啊，索隆当家的。”</p><p>“你是在吃醋吗特拉男。”跪在地上的人没由来冒出这样一句话，仰视着他的脸上似乎还有一丝狡黠，转眼又变得真诚无比，“对不起。我和日和中了大蛇手下的媚药，这药很烈，不解决的话我怕她有危险，所以......”<br/>“你不必向我解释！我帮你拿出来就是了。”年长一些的男人像是被戳中了什么，恼羞成怒地打断了他的解释，“屁股撅起来趴好。”</p><p>索隆顺从地掀起衣摆抬起了屁股，露出下身的性器。已经抬头的阴茎顶端和逼穴都已经在流水了，他不得不承认面对罗，和罗接吻，听罗的羞辱都让他很有感觉，罗的阴茎在自己身体里碰撞的感觉仿佛还有残留，感受到那人盯着自己的视线，小穴里更是空虚难耐。</p><p>“只是被我看着就在发骚了吗，对着别人也是这样谄媚的？”</p><p>“唔......没有......只是对你......”</p><p>“room！”罗几乎要被索隆的样子打动，直到他移出了多到让人生气的精液。极其有存在感的一滩，打湿了地面。</p><p>“呵。胃口还真是不小啊，索隆当家的。日和的精液这么好吃吗......吃了这么多？”</p><p>“不是的......罗......唔......进来......”</p><p>“才刚刚从肚子拿出这么多东西就急不可耐要吃新的进去吗。你真的应该好好学会忍耐，或者，我来教你学会！Shambles！”</p><p>“啊啊——痛！你干什么！”索隆只觉得下身一阵刺痛，又痒又痛，转身发现自己的逼口贴在一起，被看不见的能力线缝在一起了。</p><p>“你这混蛋！变态！”</p><p>“变态的是你才对吧？水流得更多了，逼被缝起来都能渗出水来。是疼痛也让你爽到了吗？好好学着忍耐吧，索隆当家的。”罗讥讽地放下这些话便打算离开了，虽然他也不知道为什么自己要气急败坏地管理索隆的下身，简直像是给妻子带上贞操环的糟糕丈夫。</p><p>而正被欲望折磨的索隆却不打算就这样放罪魁祸首回去。他忍着不适起身强硬地将罗按在一旁的树上，让他背靠着树坐下，自己则搂着他的脖子跨了上去。闭合却依然湿润的穴口隔着布料前后摩擦着罗早已硬挺的性器。</p><p>“特拉男......舔舔这里吧......这几天这里好想你......”看起来禁欲的剑士不知廉耻地解开衣襟，露出那幅硕大的称之为乳房也不为过的软肉送到医生嘴边。</p><p>医生并不闪躲，只是伸出舌头舔弄，随后又咬上挺立的乳头大力吮吸，另一边乳头则是由手来照顾。</p><p>“啊啊......好舒服......罗......哈啊！”身上的人竟忍不住发出浪叫颤抖着射了精。</p><p>“呵......”</p><p>不管索隆怎样百般讨好、诱惑，罗都不为所动，只是见招拆招，让索隆的欲望蔓延得更旺盛。尽管他的硕大早已蓄势待发，却不愿解开缝合线肏进去满足这让他生气的淫荡剑士。</p><p>“特拉男......呜......好难受......”终于索隆也没有力气再折腾了，只是开着腿伏在他身上低声示弱，想要被罗满足的欲望几乎折磨得他崩溃。</p><p>“索隆先生......是你吗？是还有哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>树林外传来日和的声音，以及越来越近的脚步声......</p><p>索隆莫名觉得身下的人一僵，他想要下去，本来不情不愿松松垮垮搂在自己腰上的手却加重了力度不让他动。</p><p>日和穿过树林看到的就是这番景象——索隆先生正跨坐在特拉法尔加的身上，上半身衣衫褪在小臂上勉强挂着，露出肌肉纹理漂亮的后背。下半身衣摆开着叉，两人的下身暧昧地贴着，看不清是否相连。这样冲击的画面让本来尚且有些困意的日和瞬间清醒了，呆站在原地。</p><p>“他的事，和你没关系吧。”罗臭着脸开口了，另一只手伸进索隆腿间，解开了一部分缝合线，将手指插进湿淋淋的小穴抚摸起来。</p><p>“嗯啊......唔......回去......笨蛋！”缝合线被解开又痛又爽，再加上小穴终于被照顾，索隆扭着腰舒服地呻吟起来。</p><p>“对不起，是我打扰了。”<br/>看到如此明显的宣誓主权，日和迅速明白了他们的关系转身离开了。</p><p>“她对你还真是上心。”</p><p>“哈啊......没有......我只想和你做......唔啊！”</p><p>罗突然解开了所有的缝合线，突如其来的疼痛刺激得索隆又一次去了，颤抖着身子大脑一片空白，身下的巨物却突然进来了，一探到底。双重的刺激让他陷入了失神，根本没法思考，只是乖乖地回答罗的问题。</p><p>“以后还会让别人肏吗？索隆当家的。”</p><p>“呜呜......没有别人了......只想让特拉男肏唔......啊啊......”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“喜欢......喜欢特拉男！呜呜......太快唔啊——”</p><p>身体里的东西激烈地动起来，擦过他舒服的点，直逼深处的子宫口。和别人的不同，只有特拉男的才会让他不管是身体还是头脑都要舒服得发狂、失去理智。</p><p>“要和我交往吗？”</p><p>“嗯、嗯！......好大......好舒服......”</p><p>“真是拿你没办法啊。”常年看起来阴沉难接近的医生终于露出了笑容，亲上了失神剑士的嘴唇，让他到达了云端。</p><p>++</p><p>“喂，特拉男。昨天晚上你到底有没有射在里面......”</p><p>“射了。给我生个孩子吧。”</p><p>“哈？开什么玩笑！路飞还要当海贼王呢我怎么可能现在生孩子！”</p><p>“......当然是骗你的，弄出来了。”</p><p>此时又黑了脸的罗倒是希望自己没有帮这笨蛋剑士做清理了。就让他这样怀孕呆在自己身边别想着到处乱跑了吧！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>